Unexpected
by CrescentRhapsodosII
Summary: Same author and story as before, however went to update and had no account :(. Gaia's heros must learn the face the difficulties of everyday life, without imminent threat on the world. However, when something happens to Tifa, how will everyone deal with it? Will they be able to cope? Slice of Sephti waiting to be served to you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately all canon characters belong to Square Enix; I just enjoy playing with them from time to time.

Unexpected

An ivory hand jolted out from under the black satiny covers, almost obliterating the poor alarm clock. "Ugh..."Pulling back the covers unveiled one of Gaia's true angels in all of her sleepy disheveled glory. Slowly she glided her feet onto the floor and began walking to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot, letting the fresh aroma waft in her nostrils for a moment for continuing her journey to the bathroom. Slinking out of her nightgown she took a glance in the mirror gazing at her appearance and gave a gentle shake of her head in disapproval before turning the knobs of the shower on. Waiting patiently she watched the steam start floating out above the shower curtain and slid in letting the hot water soothe her tired aching muscles.

As she enjoyed her shower another individual rose from the bed, clad in black silk pajama pants, he trudged over to the coffee pot where the delightful smell was being emitted from and poured two cups. One black, the other three creams and no sugar. Lifting the hot beverage to perfect bow shaped lips; he savored the smell once more before letting it slide down his throat. Taking a moment to survey the apartment, finding nothing of interest, he leaned against the counter and resumed drinking his coffee. He could almost feel his ears perking up as he heard the water pipes scream in protest as they were being turned off. He stood silent for a few moments before he could hear quiet footfalls heading his way.

"Goddess Seph!" he acknowledged the greeting with a quirk of his silver brow. "I thought you'd still be in bed." "A hard thing to accomplish with that blasted thing." He threw a thumb over his shoulder gesturing the alarm clock, and heard a soft giggle. Letting his eyes take in the sight before him, he saw a raven haired beauty with wine colored eyes, the skin of a porcelain doll all wrapped up in a fluffy white towel complete with those long legs that-"See something you like?" She haughtily teased sauntering over to grab the coffee that he had prepared for her. Sitting his cup down he closed the space between them letting his arms encircle her, his hair cascading around them. "Perhaps I didn't prove my adoration last night..?" Whispered words seeped into her ear, goose bumps tingling at the sun. Vivid images of last night events replaying in her mind had Tifa putting the coffee away. Smirking, she let her fingers tuck inside the waistband of his pants. "Maybe a slight reminder is in order?" He said nothing but pressed her against the counter and hovered his lips merely a few inches away from hers." We are a few minutes ahead of schedule.." She continued to talk, looking up into those emerald eyes that she loved. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, the passion ignited throughout their bodies instantly. "I could think of no better way to start the morning." His rich masculine voice purred as he pulled one of her legs up to his waist locking lips once more.

"Good Morrow!"

A small gust of air came from the door as it was opened revealing the crimson weapon himself. "Genesis." Growled Sephiroth, stopping his advances and to glare at his comrade. "Oh," a smirk graced his aristocratic features. "A good morrow indeed, eh general?" Tifa withheld a giggle to slip over to grab her WRO uniform that was hanging up and land a quick kiss on Genesis' cheek. "Excuse me." She sparred one last look at sephiroth who looked like he could snap genesis' neck in half at any moment for his intrusion. Shaking her head she left the battle of testosterone in the kitchen while she closed the bedroom door behind her.

A beautiful smile graced her angelic face as she sat on the bed grabbing a picture frame. The picture was of her and Sephiroth at the superior's appreciation ball. She was in a beautiful ruby gown and he was in his formal uniform. Oh, how he hated it but she thought he looked absolutely stunning placing it back, she slipped on her pants. She was 26 now, 6 years ago if you would have told her she would fall head over heels in love with the same face that burned down her hometown and murdered her father-she simply would have laughed in your face. How could she have known that the Goddess had a sense of humor and would bring back all of the world's fallen heroes to redeem themselves. She hurriedly assembled the rest of her uniform. Black nylon shirt with her name and position, black leather pants and those lovely black knee high boots that made her feet ache by the end of the day. She brushed her hair quickly and retreated back to the kitchen.

A truly amusing sight as Sephiroth stood with his arms folded over his chest scowling. Genesis simply looking cheery as he now was drinking Tifa's coffee. She walked over to silver haired man and poked his nose gently. "You mister, need to go get ready." She stood on tiptoe whispering, "we'll finish our previous engagements tonight." With a slight nod of his head and his face softening he made his way to take a shower, a cold one no doubt. She then sat across from Genesis' eyeballing the cup. "Are you gonna save me any of that?" He slid the mug across the table revealing a swallow sized portion. She rolled her eyes, "thanks."

"Well Miss Lockhart, if you don't just make a WRO uniform look so delightful!"

She swatted his arm, "Flattery will get you nowhere, and what pray tell has you parading into my quarters at this early of an hour?" Beautiful mako eyes locked onto hers. "Why, how could I stay away from such a beauty as yours?" she let out an elegant snort. "You better hush before our hot headed general hears you. He threw his head back, cinnamon tresses bouncing with laughter.

"Indeed. Well I happened to receive a call from Zackary, rather intoxicated mind you, and I simply couldn't find my slumber again, so here I am seeing what my favorite lovebirds are up to."

"Just how did you get in?" Sephiroth arose from the hallway in his attire towel drying his hair. The sight was simply breathtaking and Tifa let out a small gasp. The way his exposed chest was still dewy from the water, the smell of his cologne and the way he gracefully glided across the carpet had Tifa in awe. "Ah Seph, didn't hear you return my friend. You seem to forget that our ID cards will swipe for each others quarters." He replied innocently as he stood. "I'll have to remedy that situation."

"Oh come now, I apologize for my intrusion, next time" a cold mako gaze was shot his way, warning him to choose his next words wisely. "Er-well next time I wont arrive without prior notice, you have my word. Now, I believe we all have engagements this morning so until next time my friends." With that Genesis let himself out quietly his red leather duster flowing behind him. "Ugh." Tifa chuckled and got up to buckle his straps on his chest. "You know he means well." She let her fingers caress on his chest than need be and the silver haired general gave a small smirk. "But he presents himself more of a nuisance than 'meaning well' _tenshi_." A small blush crept up on her cheeks at the use at the term of endearment. "All of you soldiers have good hearts," she began, "and Genesis is trying to make up for lost time. Oh and I came across some interesting information." Sephiroth began turning off the lights and heading for the door, Tifa instep behind him.

"Hmm?"

"Apparently called Genesis and was quite drunk,"

Sephiroth shook his head closing the door behind them. "He's supposed to be training new recruits today." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a very long day."

Tifa nodded, "I have a meeting with Reeve first thing, if I can get out for lunch I'll give you a call." With that Sephiroth lowered his head placing a kiss on her lips.

"Aww look at Romeo and Juliet, yo!"

"A very long day" Sephiroth and reiterated. Tifa laughed and began walking down the hall with him. "I said Soldiers had a good heart, but Reno…well he's just an ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always Square Enix owns the characters and I just toy with them on occasion.

Unexpected

Now, Tifa realized she should probably be paying a little more attention at the meeting but Reeve had already covered the specific topics pertaining to her. She was head of the reconstruction committee, and it was finally North Corel's time to be rebuilt. North Corel was a bittersweet topic for her; It was where her dear friend Barret had lived his entire life until the town fell to shambles taking his family with it. She knew rebuilding it couldn't help him now, but there were still families that would benefit from it and helping others is what she desired to do. Bringing herself back to reality Reeve had just adjourned the meeting and she gathered her things and stood. Nodding to Reeve in respect she let the other members exit the room before she walked over to her long time –albeit not very social friend Vincent.

"Vincent my friend, how are your travels these days?" Crimson eyes locked onto hers and he spoke softly from under his half cloaked face.

"Very productive, making significant progress and how," he paused looking like he was searching for the right words, "have your affairs been here?"

Tifa knew he was asking about her relationship with his son, and thankfully going about it a tactful way. Pretty much everyone had verbalized their distaste in her choosing Sephiroth as a lover, but not Vincent. He had always been there nodding slightly almost if he was supporting it.

"They're nice." She mentally scolded herself _they're nice, really Tifa, that's the best you could come up with?_ She could see the hint of amusement playing in his eyes. As if on cue his PHS decided to ring, thankfully to try to break the tension, and it probably would have if Dracula's theme song hadn't decided to ring in her ears.

"Vin.."

"It seems that my device has been tampered with." It looked at the ringing item with disgust.

Laughter reverberated throughout her slender body. Yuffie had developed a terrible knack for messing with her friends PHS's. Last time poor Cloud had been the one to suffer, his phone had begun to wark loudly and everyone had lost themselves in a fit of laughter.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Lockhart."

"Of course Vincent, have a good day."

She exited the conference room and began to hum a soft and sweet melody, letting her mind drift once more. Everyone's life had changed so much, but for the better rest assured. It was shocking at first yes, but everyone had adjusted quickly. It's not every day your friends return from the lifestream. She still remembered that shocking day very had still been working at the bar..

"_What a day teef."_

_She smiled at her childhood friend that was unloading First Tsuragi and taking his normal seat at the bar. She placed her hand over his and gave him a quick look over, he looked tired._

"_I'm glad you made it back home safely." She reached down into the cooler and grabbed him a Corel Ale, popping the top off handing it to him._

"_Thanks, you sure know how to make a man's day better." She rolled her eyes playfully at him and squatted back down grabbing the pen and clipboard as she went. The bar might be closed but there was still cleaning and inventory to be done._

_*Ding*_

_She sighed, Cloud didn't lock the door behind him and apparently the newcomer couldn't read a closed sign. "Sorry bars closed for the night please..!"She was cut off mid sentence as she heard Cloud choking and then proceeded to spray the top of her head in beer._

"_Cloud what on Gaia is wrong with you?!" She stood to have the older man grab her by the shoulders with a frantic look on his face. "Teef what are you putting in the beer these days, are you trying to make me lose my mind?!"Not sure how to reply she just gawked at him._

"_Cloud what are you talking about?" She followed his line of vision and her face then masked his. She snatched the beer inspecting it for she didn't know what but anything out of the ordinary. She looked over once more and still saw the sight she had the first time. Slowly she released herself from Cloud's death grip and grabbed two tumblers and filled them with cactuar gin. Shooting the first one down, relishing the burn of the alcohol down her throat and dared to looked over once more. Those ebony spikes, and that pink dress.._

"_Nope..just overworked."She snatched the other tumbler before Cloud could even register in his head to grab and dumped the liquid into her mouth again._

"_Tifa, this is it, Im finally losing my mind." He grabbed both of her hands silently pleading her to offer some comforting words. "I'm seeing dead people."_

"_What no hug spikey?" Came a masculine voiced laced with amusement, then followed by a feminine giggle. "Zack, I think they're in shock, give them a minute."_

"_No Aerith, I've been gone a long time and I want my hug now!"_

Tifa began chuckling to herself. It had taken nearly a whole night to convince Cloud that his first friend outside of Nibeheim was indeed standing there with the Cetra that he had loved, and mourned for so long.

"Hmm.."

She glanced over looking at the glass of the training room to see a man slumped against his, his raven haired running wild and he appeared to be sleeping. Unfortunately for the man, Tifa would know that mass of black hair anywhere. It seemed as though was sleeping on the job and she just couldn't let that happen. She placed her fists on the glass, one fist on each side of his head, then hit the glass with such force that it shuddered and produced a loud noice.

"Oi!"

Zack sprung to life and snatched his body around to look completely horrified. Turning up a smirk on her face she waited for him to exit and stand before her.

"Tifa, are you trying to kill me!"

"Well we see how that worked out the first time."

"Har-Har"

Tifa prodded her tiny finger into his chest and did her best imitation of a scowl.

"I believe that you are supposed to be training those new recruits in there, and here I find you taking a mid-day nap. Would you care to explain yourself?"

Zack formed a pout on his lips and accompanied it with a small sniff.

"Aw Teef…"

"Don't you aw teef me!"

"But I don't feel well!"

She let out a snort. "Im sure, anyone that would be brave enough to drunk dial Genesis in the early morning would bound to have a terrible hangover hours later."

"But it was that really cute girl from the materia departments birthday. You know..wait what was her name again..Lacey..Laura..Leah.."

She shook her head at the man. "Zackary I would advise you to go attend to your class, had Angeal or Goddess forbid Sephiroth have found you it probably wouldn't have had a pleasant ending."

He merely nodded and squeezed her into a bear hug then ran back off to the training room. "Thanks Teef, I owe you one." He was lucky she didn't keep count, Zackary Fair 'owed her one' atleast every other day.

She finally made it to her office. _Lieutenant Lockhart_ was inscribed on her door, she entered and any happiness she had present on her face quickly disappeared and she dropped her things onto the desk. A desk that happened to be smothered in paperwork. She sank down into the leather chair and pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh. Domesticated life was nice but some days she found saving the world was less troublesome than the amount of paperwork that was required on a daily basis. By the looks of it her lunch would be canceled with her love. Glancing at the clock she sighed once again. "12:45..damn."

She began pilfering through the files when the intercom on her office phone went off. _Really, am I going to achieve anything today?_

"Lieutenant Lockhart?" Mei, the secretary sounded.

"Yes?"

"Commander…"

"I told you she doesn't need to be informed of my arrival! I am-"

"Send him in Mei."

"Yes mam."

Seconds later Genesis came bursting through the door looking agitated waving a clipboard in his hand. She laughed and gestured for him to take a seat.

"I do not have to answer to office personal, I am Genesis Rhapsodos I'll go where I damn well please!"

"She's only doing her job." She started flipping up the pages of a report. Mei and Genesis weren't exactly on good terms after he eavesdropped on a conversation that she had on the phone. She had called him 'a hot headed spoiled drama queen' if her memory served her right.

"Useless I say." He propped his boot clad feet on her desk, his eyes averting back to the clipboard.

"So, what do I owe this great pleasure of your presence Commander?" He feigned a small smile but she still saw the anger flashing through his cerulean eyes.

"This." He handed her the clipboard and she put the current report down to look over the tidbit of new information she had received. Her eyes gazing over the title.

"Deployment notice?"

"Read further."

"Effective tomorrow at 1100 hours, A team will be dispatched to North Corel to oversee the beginning reconstruction and to neutralize the situation if hostility should arise." She rose her eyebrows and continued on.

"Leading the unit General ," her breath hitched slightly as her eyes looked to Genesis who had his chin up in defiance and waved his hand gesturing her to continue.

"Commander and the following recruits."

"As if I am not qualified enough to accompy them on some miniscule mission." _Ah, so that's what's bothering him._

She got up and walked over to him placing her palm against his face. "You know that you are more than qualified for this mission, but if they took you who would be here to enjoy my cooking and play games with me?"

He smiled genuinely and grabbed her hand placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, then releasing it.

"How do you do that?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Hmm?"

"You can calm a raging storm with just a few of your words. No wonder yonder General loves you so." Pink tinged her cheeks. It was still hard to fathom sometimes how the man she once despised had captured her heart entirely.

"Well um.."

Genesis let out a hearty chuckle and glanced over to her desk. "Well I guess I shouldn't complain, at least I don't have that mountain of paperwork to attend to."

Tifa elegantly snorted and returned to behind her desk. "You do Gen, you just refuse to do it." He smiled innocently and stood, smoothing the creases out in his duster. "Well I'm off my love. Thank you for your kind words, and I hope you figure out something to do with that." He pointed at the paperwork and started out the door.

"Oh but no fear, I have no intentions of interrupting you and thy General from your previous engagements.._tenshii."_ He waggled his eyebrows. She grabbed the stapler and hurled it at him only to have it hit the door.

Seph.. She knew he had missions and had to go out in the field but it always made her sad when left. They had little personal time as it was, with their jobs, the interference with their friends, although she loved them dearly, there just never seemed to be enough time in the day. For example, their lunch date had been blown to hell and back.

"Well Seph was definitely right, its going to be a very long day." With that she turned her attention back to her paperwork hoping she could make it home before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected

Lunch time at the WRO complex was much like a high school lunchroom. It was similar to a food court that you would see at a shopping mall. Adorned with different types of food vendors, long beige tables that had connected circular metal seats out from under them and the hustle and bustle of people trying to get their food and either leave or sit down with their friends and chit chat. Your higher end superiors were a rare thing to see, but food fights and conflicts between the lower ranking recruits wasn't.

"Pizza…" A tall bulky raven haired SOLDIER stood in the middle of the food court, his forefinger and thumb resting on his chin while tilting his head side to side. "Or a sub…"

"Pizza…"

"Or a sub…" _Life shouldn't have such hard decisions to make._ Zack finally scooted over to the sub station rocking back and forth from his toes to his heels, never one to be still. He approached to the sandwich artist, glancing down at all the toppings and sighed. _Great, now what do I want on it. I don't want Turkey, I don't think the chicken is really made from chicken, so what do I want…._ _Ah ha!_ Finally he had come to a conclusion.

"One pizza sub please!" Grinning he slid down watching her make the sandwich, his mouth began to water as she stacked cheese and pepperoni onto of the sauced bread then baking it. After getting it wrapped to go he then arrived at the cashier, who was preoccupied with a familiar red head. Zack stood there waiting patiently as he could but Goddess was he hungry! He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat ever so loudly. Bright blue eyes eased over to meet his own and he couldn't help but develop a wolfish grin.

"Can't you see she's a little busy Fair?" Reno retorted, obviously bothered that Zack's hunger issues were interrupting his flirting.

The petite blonde cashier took notice of the other man that was in her view now and you could practically see the stars in her eyes.

"Oh Commander Fair! I'm so sorry for your delay." She batted her big brown eyes at him. Zack could have sworn he saw drool drip down from the young girls mouth as she stood there mouth agape. A devilish thought popped into the young SOLDIER's mind.

"That's quite ok," He glanced down at her name tag, "Ria." Leaning in closer he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I would just like to pay and be on my way, if you wouldn't mind that is?"

"Oh n-n-no charge sir, it's been my pleasure to have served you." Man was this girl infatuated.

"Why thank you sweetness, you have a good day now." He winked at her grabbing his sandwich and waltzed towards a table.

"Yo!" Reno was hot on his heels.

"What'dya go and do that for? I was making progress and here you come mister big and mighty to snatch the spotlight."

Zack snorted looking over to the angered Turk. "Yeah, looks like it was going real well for ya." He spotted Cloud sitting a table by himself and plopped down in the seat across from him, Reno following suit sitting beside him.

"How's it going spikes?" Zack unrolled his sandwich from the wrapper and took his first bite.

Cloud nodded munching on his own food then replied, "Can't complain too much."

Reno peered into the plastic container. "What you got there man?" Zack elbowed him gently.

"His homemade lunch, Aerith makes his food every morning before he leaves. Say how's her cooking nowadays, any better?" If the grimace on Clouds face was any sort of a reply, Zack took it as a no.

Reno chuckled and tried to swipe a pepperoni off Zack's sub only to be popped on the hand. "Now see, if you would have ordered something instead of macking on the cashier you would have food now." Reno only shrugged and leaned his chair back.

"Do you ever straighten out your uniform? It looks like your clothes have been through hell!" Zack managed to choke out around his mouth full of food.

Glancing down the Turk noticed a piece of chewed up bread had landed on his sleeve, he brushed it off with slight disgust, "Nah, the ladies like it like this."

Deciding to interrupt the friendly banter between the two, "You guys hear about the new deployment out to Corel?" Cloud gave up on his lunch and settled for some conversation.

"Ya, looks like Angeal and Seph are gonna lead this one. I don't know why though, I would hardly think there would be any resistance to the rebuilding of their town." Zack wolfed down the rest of his sub and wiped his mouth.

Cloud shrugged, "Maybe because the last time someone said they were trying to help their town it blew the whole place up."

"Wait a minute yo, they're sending Romeo out on the field?"

Zack laughed as his younger blonde friend sent him a look of confusion. "Romeo is Reno's nickname for Sephiroth, making Tifa-"

"Juliet of course!" Reno waggled his eyebrows. He had always found the Lieutenant hot, even when she was a bar maid. "Fitting don't cha think? Them being all star-crossed lovers and shit." He lit up a cigarette.

Cloud's eyes sank down and made a grunt, expressing his distaste for the topic.

"Bout time you came to accept the fact aint it Cloud?" Zack now spoke with a serious tone, "It isn't like this is news man. Tifa and Seph have been together for a while now, is it really that hard to be happy for your childhood friend?"

You could almost see the fire burning in his eyes, "How am I supposed to be happy? She's with a maniac that couldn't possibly love her. He's got ulterior motives, I know he does."

"Cloud, you gotta give up this whole conspiracy thing. We've all been back for a while. Neither Sephiroth nor Genesis has done anything to anyone to give the first inkling that they were up to something."

"You sure you just aint pissy that you missed your chance with Lieutenant Hotness?"

"How many nicknames you got Reno?" A wide eyed Zack asked.

"A list yo."

"Anyways, not that I think Reno's point is valid but Sephiroth is a human being who made mistakes. We all have. He's still capable of loving, and if Tifa could forgive him, why can't you. I mean you gotta admit man when you see those two together it's like you can physically see the love, ya know?" He pleaded with his best friend. "You got Aerith and she's got Seph. Shit, look at me and Reno!" He slid his arm over the shoulders of the Turk who was blowing out smoke. "We aint got nobody but ourselves!"

"Aw Fair didn't know you felt that way!" Reno chuckled.

"Psh. You wish."

"It's just weird," Cloud finally spoke, he prodded the contents of the lunch container still wondering what it could possibly be.

"Well Cloud if you're not gonna go spend time with Tifa while she's all alone, have no fear I will." Reno thumped his cigarette in the metal can and stood throwing one of his arms up in the air.

"Have no fear my lady hotness! I shall save you from your loneliness!" He proclaimed in front of the whole food court, before Zack snatched him back to a seated arrangement.

"You goof. You know that Genesis is going to fall into place when Sephiroth is gone." He explained with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

Cloud decided to stop brooding for a moment to take part in the conversation. "I've wondered that myself."

"Eh, well Gen just cares for her. Especially when Sephiroth is gone it's like he's her guardian angel or something. It kinda freaked me out for a little while then I just figured Gen's just playing the big brother role. If it was anything else I'm sure he would be sliced and diced by now."

The buzzer sounded alerting everyone that the food court was closing and the three warriors stood, Reno saying his goodbyes and walking back over to the cashier. _Well he's certainly persistent I'll give'm that._ Zack slung his arm around his friend's shoulders and began walking with him.

"Come on buddy, I'll walk back with ya."

Cloud didn't say anything his mind analyzing the conversation that had just taken place. It couldn't be possible. Could Sephiroth really love Tifa? Since the announcement of their relationship, Cloud hadn't been too close with his friend. Maybe he should spend some time with her, but it was hard. He and Tifa had always had common ground when it came to Sephiroth-well used to before all this. Their hatred for the man had always driven them, and now…? He simply felt betrayed and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over that.

A/N

Hey guys, I know I have abandoned this story for a year. For that I apologize, Im a medical student and it has been a rough year. I couldn't access my account under my first name so I made another and I have several chapters written that Im trying to type up and post for you to read. If anyone would even start looking at this story again, I don't know, but regardless I'm still going to post them because the storyline I have for this piece of literature is great in my eyes. Im on a break from school so lets see how much I can post.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Greetings everyone. As I posted a little note on the last chapter, I'll post here as well. I didn't want to abandon this story, however my medical career decided to take me away. I couldn't access my account, so I made a new one and just reloaded the chapters. I'm not sure if anyone will continue to read this, but I love the storyline I have for this particular story and I have several chapters written. So regardless I'm going to post them and see what happens. Thank the Goddess that I am on a break from my studies so I can be attentive to this once more. I will do my best to catch my mistakes and provide you wonderful readers with some quality literature. I apologize for my leave and wish you happy readings as always.

Disclaimer: Sadly nothing has changed. I still don't own them, I even asked Square Enix- They said no.

Unexpected

She entered the apartment locking the door behind her, placing her keys and PHS on the side table in the hallway. She opened the bedroom door, ruby eyes peering around finding no one, she closed and continue her search into the living room. Nope, no one there. She glanced down at her black and silver watch._Its a little past six, surely he would be here.._

"Seph?" She walked over to the sliding doors and pulled back the black heavy curtains to see if he was on the balcony. Still, no avail. She was starting to feel like this search mission was going to be a failure when she walked to the study and opened the door to find the silver haired object of her affection. She leaned in the doorway taking in the sight for a moment. He was sitting in the large leather chair, his head tilted to the side. Beautiful lips slightly gaped slightly, he had been stripped of his clothing other than his pants and boots, leaving his sculpted torso to be admired. In his lap, a small stack of documents still in the clutches of his bare hands. She let out a small giggle and advanced toward him. Well it looked like her plans for tonight had been haulted, She thought with a twinge of sadness. She understood though. They were tired. Both of them just worn out. However, she didnt want to leave him here to have a sore back when he had a mission to abruptly attend to in the morning. She let her hand tuck a stray silken piece of hair away from his face to his ear, when his eyes shot open and his hand grabbed hers causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." A small beautiful smile graced her features.

He returned the smile lacing his fingers with hers and pulled her into his lap,letting the documents slide off to the floor, her legs sliding through the arm-rest holes on each side of him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then looked into the eyes of his love, giving her his full attention.

"How was your day?" She let the fingers of her left hand traced gently down his chest and abs.

"Productive." He gave a slight nod of his head, his eyes now watching her fingers trace shapes onto his chest amused by the action.

Letting out a small chuckle, recalling her conversation with Vincent earlier in the day._So much alike.._

"However, I do have some potentially bothersome news." He said with a slight sigh. Sliding his hands down her back, letting them rest on the curves of her bottom.

"Ah, your deployment to North Corel?" His emerald eyes widened for a moment, surprised how she would have come across such confidential information, and at such a fast rate. Then it hit him.

"_Genesis."_ It was said in unison. Earning a chuckle from Tifa, and a stern look from Sephiroth.

"That information shouldn't have been privy to-" He began,

"Oh stop," She swatted his arm playfully. " It's just me and you know how Gen gets when he doesn't feel appreciated." She watched him lay his head against the back of the chair letting out a small groan. "While there is no need for a materia expert, I would gladly let him take my place if I could."

"I know.." It was just above a whisper. She knew he didn't want to go, but she also knew that was part of their jobs. Getting missions away, the endless amount of paperwork, distraught employees. All part of the job. "I don't want you to go either." She was trying to be supportive, but it came out laced with sadness. This day was not working in her favor. What deity had she pissed off so much?

"Tifa," He brought his hand up to her face, recapturing her eyes. " It shouldn't be for too long." He leaned in and kissed her softly, threading his fingers through her hair.

Tifa let out a small moan against his lips when she felt the soft velvet of his tongue dancing with hers. _Sweet torture._ He pulled away keeping his his forehead touching hers now. Emerald locked onto to Ruby orbs. It felt somewhat like a challenge. Who was going to give in first. Who could keep their urges at bay. They played this little scenario several times and as usual she was already losing.

"Seph.." She softly groaned as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his. By the Gods how he loved how she said his name. He leaned over to her ear, dragging his teeth softly against the lobe.

"What is it _tenshi?_" He felt her shudder against him.

"Don't make me wait." She was all but begging.

"Wait?" He grabbed a firm hold of her hips, grinding her against his heightened state of arousal earning a soft gasp. "I wouldn't dream of it." Came the dark whisper.

* * *

She sat on the living room floor, cup of tea in hand, and picture albums scattered around all open to different pages. He had left this morning. After a wonderful night together, bodies blissfully entwined with one another, he still had to go this morning. Sunday, Sunday of all days, the day of relaxation for most- oh no not for them. He had to leave. She sighed. She shouldn't be bitter about it, but it didn't change the fact that she missed him when he had to go. When had she gotten so dependent on him? Maybe dependent wasn't the right word, it was like he was her own personal sunshine. No matter what happened he was there to brighten her day. When he went away though, all was gray. She flipped through a page of photos, sipping her tea when she was disturbed by the knock at the door. She didnt even have to guess.

"Come in Gen." She spoke loudly enough for him to hear her. The door opened and closed quietly.

"Now, how did you know it was me love?" He smiled placing a brown paper bag on the counter and brushing his auburn tresses out of his face.

"Because your the only one that will come save me from this misery." She exclaimed dramatically looking him over. White t-shirt and dark jeans. It was a rarity to see to see anyone out of uniform, but on the weekends the employees of the WRO could act normal and actually wear normal attire. She then glanced at herself in her soft black cotton shorts and white tank top. Yup. Sunday.

"Oh come now, It can't be all that bad. I've brought ice cream." He reached in the bag bringing out mint chocolate chip ice cream, then reaching in the counter to produce two spoons.

"My savior!" She laughed placing her hand over her heart. "What ever would I do without you Genesis!"

He returned the laugh, walking over to her to plop on the floor beside and lean against the couch, pulling the top off the ice cream handing her one of the spoons. "Ah well my drama queen, I would suppose you would have to fetch your own junk food that is surely corroding our insides." He took a bite and she followed suit. "What have you got going on here." He looked at the picture albums. "Memory lane?"

She nodded savoring the sweet rich flavor of the ice cream. "Basically." She continued to dig into the ice cream and looked more at the pictures. "By the way, the only thing corroding our insides is the food from the food court." She said raising her spoon to emphasize the point.

He gave her a shoulder bump. "Cant argue with you there. Now, what has provoked you to bring out all this?" He put his spoon down and waved his hands over the pictures.

"I like to look at them from time to time, see how life has progressed." She retired her spoon as well.

He picked up a picture and couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, this is a day I would truly remember, picture or not. However, the picture keeps its humorous qualities." Tifa leaned over to look at the picture he selected. It was their first mission together. She joined in on the laughter. It was in the back of WRO bus, they both were covered in the goo of the monsters they had been slaying. Genesis had his head thrown back against the wall of the truck and Tifa was slumped against him passed out as well.

"I really had no idea of what to expect working with you." She noted finishing off her tea.

"And I you. Who would have known when I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were special and that I would hold you near and dear to my heart. You were, and still are, the sweetest person I have ever met. A heart of gold!" He kissed the top of her hair and smiled. "That day I vowed I would never let anything or anyone hurt you.

She gave a true smile. One that reached her eyes entirely. "You became a piece of my heart that I could not stand to lose Genesis."

"Oh you flatter an old man Lockhart!" He placed the picture back down.

"Even if Cloud never approved of our new found friendship back then." She let out a snicker remembering the complaints from Cloud.

"Oh well if you thought that was bad, do you remember the Chocobo's reaction to this?" He pointed out a whole page of the album. One entirely of her and Sephiroth.

4 pictures. The first was another first time mission. Reeve had a knack for taking photo's to show the world of the operatives trying to help the planet. She in Sephiroth were in a helicopter, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking away, while Sephiroth just held a gentle peace about himself. In the end he had saved her ass twice, her temper for having to work with him kept her sidetracked. It wasn't quite as tense on the way home. The second picture was one in the conference room. Several esteemed members of the WRO were gathered around the table and looked like Sephiroth was going over plans with them, very much serious..Except the fact that Tifa was standing behind the General who was hunched over, and she was giving him bunny ears. She traced her finger over the picture looking to Genesis who was smiling as well. The next one on the page was actually at her own expense. It had been a company BBQ and this image was snapped just as Sephiroth was throwing Tifa in the pool, she was still mid-air.

"You know you really taught him to have fun with life. Angeal and I, hell even Zack tried to get him to not act so out of place and become socialable. You really managed a a miracle." He nudged her one more time with his shoulder. She nodded and moved on to the last picture.

A very formal looking Tifa and Sephiroth at a Celebration ball at the company. She couldn't quite remember which one, but she did remember what happened. The photo had captured their first kiss. They were embracing each other sweetly after a dance when Sephiroth had asked her if she would be with him. The best moment of her life she figured. She continued to look at it lovingly.

"You know, we all knew about it before you did little one." She took her eyes off the photo and leaned against the couch giving her full attention to Genesis.

"He was a complete wreck. I had never seen him show fear, or hell even too much of an emotion similar to it until that night. He paced the walkway in the apartment until I swore he would wear out the carpet."

"Why on Gaia would he be nervous?" Tifa's dark eyebrows shot up on her forehead.

"You have to realize that he had never felt that the way before, he never thought he would care about anyone the way he did with you. He's so analytical its hard to teach somone to go with their heart with they can't stop analyzing the odds of the situation in their brain." He patted her leg giving a soft chuckle.

"He should of known I would say yes though. We had begun to spend lots of time together and were entirely comfortable with one another."

Genesis shrugged. "Well, he thought maybe you looked at everything from a platonic standpoint. He tried to back out 3 times that night. Finally Angeal and I managed to get him out of my apartment and to the event."

"When he asked me, I felt like I could walk on air. I just didnt know, or even think Sephiroth could become nervous." She closed the photo album.

"And just I like I told him, you said yes, but what we werent counting on was.." Genesis stopped briefly. Tifa took the notion to pick up where he left off.

"Cloud royally showing his ass in front of the entire company." She shook her head. Cloud had went nuts that night after watching them kiss. He was her best friend, but he shouldn't have any dictation on how her love life should go.

"I understand why, but he has to learn to forgive. Or hes going to carry such a heavy heart the rest of his life." She sighed shaking her head.

"Well love that's a trait that sets you apart from the rest, you forgive, others when they look us they just still see..monsters."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Here we go again. I'm still typing away to get these chapters posted. I would love to hear some feedback from the readers. So review! Its better than cookies and milk. As always, I try to catch my errors but its almost impossible to catch them all. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: You think they would let me borrow them for a little while? No, they're stingy and still don't belong to me.

Unexpected

Day 4 of being separated was just dragging by. Four days, he had been gone only four days and it had felt like eternity to her. Poor Genesis had tried to keep her occupied, but there was only so much ice cream you could eat. Zack and Cloud had stopped by earlier to see if she wanted to join them for dinner at Cloud's apartment, but she politely declined. She appreciated the gesture but she didn't feel like hearing Cloud's opinion on her life, or try to stomach Aerith's cooking. Poor girl she really tried. Nope, no friends tonight, she was just going to work late and try to get the majority of these documents done, in hopes of Sephiroth coming home soon and she could possibly take a day off from all this mess. Why did she have a desk job again? She felt her side vibrate. She grabbed the PHS from its carrier on her hip and smiled at the caller ID.

"Seph!"

He chuckled at the excitement in her voice as she answered, but if he had to be honest he felt the same way.

"Hello Lieutenant." Came the rich voice over the speaker.

"How are you? Are things in Corel going smooth?" She responded as she propped her leather boot clad feet on her desk.

"Yes, everything is progressing just fine. How are you doing?"

"Just peachy." She replied a little to fast. She didn't like to make him feel guilty over the fact that she missed him terribly.

"Ah well, do tell me why your still working at such a late hour?" She sat up in her chair straight hearing this.

"How did you know that I'm still working?" She glanced around hearing him chuckle quietly.

"Genesis seems to have reared himself useful."

"By what? Stalking me?" Her brows furrowed at this. She didnt need a babysitter.

"Merely checking on you."

"I miss you." So much for not making him feel guilty. She couldn't help it.

"And I you. Now go home and get some rest."

"Will you be returning soon?" She had begun doodling on the corner of a file. She knew the conversation was coming to an end.

"You'll know when I do. Take care and go home-workaholic."

"Okay, talk to you soon." _Beep Beep._

The conversations would never be long enough. She let out a small sigh and her fingers reached up to her temples massaging them."Just what I need, a headache.." It was rare that she would get them. She really would have to take Sephiroth's advice now and go home. She closed the manilla folder of documents and stood up, she scoffed as the headache intensified. She reached over clicked the light off and left the office to go find some relief for this annoying throbbing in her head.

She kicked off her boots once being home heading towards the kitchen. Hoping that tea and some saltines would help ease her pain. Unfortunately she had to lean against the wall between the kitchen in her bedroom, it was just steady getting worse. _Okay, bed it is then._ Stumbling into the bedroom, she managed to shed her work attire and slip on a blue silk nightgown. She fell back onto Sephiroth's side of the bed, only hoping to have good dreams and to awake the next morning with no headache.

* * *

"Tifa.."

"Tifa!" The young Lieutenant felt a cool hand against her forehead then her cheeks, that hand was trying to pull her away from her slumber.

"So...hot..Teef!"

"mmm..five more minutes Seph." Suddenly her body was snatched up to a sitting position. "Gaia Seph-" She opened her eyes to find beautiful swirls of Mako. However to her slight disappointment they were blue, not green.

"Genesis, haven't we talked about you being here so early?" Moving her disheveled hair from her face, she rested her warm palm against her temple. Was this headache really still reeking havoc on her body. She heard Genesis release a breath he had been holding apparently.

"Tifa, are you okay?" She could hear the worry evident in his voice, he was crouched down beside her bed on his knees.

"Well, I was better sleeping, are you going to tell me why your here so damned early?" Well that came out a little grouchy.

"Child, its 2 o'clock in the afternoon." His highly sensitive ears were met by a high pitched yelp. Watching Tifa snatch the alarm clock off the bedside for verification. He then continued to speak, " I thought you may have gone in late, however after speaking with that wretched office personnel of yours she said you hadn't come in all day so...my search led me here, I was worried." He grabbed her hand and her eyes finally lifted off the clock onto his.

"While I appreciate the concern Genesis, I'm quite alright, I need to get my ass to work though." She stood up but the room decided to play such a nasty little trick on her. It began spinning. "Agh.."

Genesis grabbed her quickly and pulled her to him. "Really now? So are you just trying to get me to hold you or do you always forget how to walk?' She simply laid her forehead against his chest inhaling his scent. Cologne and leather. It was similar, but not quite the same as her love's.

"Im just overworked."

"Right, and I like to wear dresses on the sly." He retorted. Earning a chuckle from her that sounded like music to his ears.

"I knew Zack did, but you Gen? You never cease to amaze me." Came a muffled joke from under all that ebony hair.

"Alright milady," He lifted his arm under her legs in a swoop and carried her bridal style to the couch in the living room, placing her gently down, he shook his head after feeling the temperature of her skin. "Tifa, your way too hot." He walked off to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

Tifa let out a snort and closed her eyes, "Thanks, its my favorite nightgown." She earned a scoff from her comrade.

"You know what I mean woman, you have a fever. Seems if you my dear may be getting a cold." He busied himself pouring cold tea, adding mint leaves, honey, and a dash of cinnamon- an old Banora remedy they used to knock out colds.

"Holy Ifrit Genesis that reeks." She complained putting a hand over her face causing a cinnamon brow to arch at her response.

"Stench, or not it will sooth the headache that you're trying to hide from me so here." He was standing beside her presenting this concoction in an ivory tea cup.

Groaning she sat up taking the tea from his hand and shook her head no. "nuh-uh."

"Your stubborn as an ol' Banoran mule, please drink this."

"Ugh, fine!" She half of it holding her nose then looked over at him. He ushered her to drink the rest as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"No, Im slightly difficult. Seph is the mule in the bunch." She finished the tea and placed the cup on the coffee table with disgust.

"Fair enough, how do you two manage to agree to anything?" He inquired, pleased that she had drank the tea.

"Simple. Leverage I just-" She stopped.

"You just what?" She wasnt making sense.

"Sick."

"That doesnt make any sense." He was shoved to the back of the couch as she stumbled past him to the bathroom. A second later he could hear her retching up the tea, followed by "I told you I didnt want the damn tea!" He sighed as she continued to empty her stomach contents. He grabbed a small towel and walked into the bathroom behind her rubbing her back. When she had finished she moved over to the sink to wash her face and mouth out and grab the towel Genesis had been holding.

"You tried to poison me." She glared at him while he feigned a shock look. He knew she wasnt serious.

"We need to get you to the infirmary, if you cant keep liquids down your going to be-"

"No." Her curt reply cut him off. " I hate doctors. Not happening. Its the flu- it happens to everyone."

"Really..?"

"Besides you and Sephiroth, Shiva! I just need rest and fluids other than that mess and I'll be fine. Ill be better before he gets home."

"Please go get checked out love." He grabbed her hands begging her.

"If it will make you feel better," She began quietly.

"Thank you." A sigh of relief was emitted from him.

"I will go take a cool bath." She started over to the tub and turned on the water hearing him scoff as his reply.

"If your going to be defy your commanding officers orders, then I shall go to the market and fix you up myself. If your not any better by tomorrow your going to the infirmary, willingly or not mam." He gave her a stern look.

"Fine fine, now out you go. I can manage a bath by myself mother chocobo." She ushered him out of the bathroom reassuring him she would be fine, she had caught a cold, not become paralyzed. Closing the door she slid out of her nightgown and eased into the tub after she turned off the water._ Oosh! I hate cold water!_

"I'll be back soon, don't you go anywhere." Came Genesis' last warning. Feeling the wave of pain from this monstrous headache, _as if I could.._ She laid her head against the cream porcelain tub, she felt like she was already becoming an ice cube.

"Oh well, I can't be sick when Seph gets home. " She closed her eyes willing the pain to go away.

* * *

He hummed a soft tune as he returned to the apartment, kicking the door behind him he managed to place his bags on the counter not spotting Tifa yet, he chuckled. "Hey Teef, how do you feel about chicken noodle soup?" He began to take out some items onto the counter. Genesis was a very efficient cook when he needed to be. Still no response. Did she go back to bed already? He brushed his hands off and walked over to the black bedroom door. "Tifa, you lying down?"..Nope. Good Goddess was that child still in the tub? He laughed walking by the counter grabbing the last bag of his groceries in effort to show the beautiful fresh vegetables he had collected from the market.

"Girl get out of that tub, you probably look like a raisin, miss wrinkled toes!" He started towards the bathroom door. "Besides look at these vegetables I found at the market, you'll need to tell me which ones you dont care for. He pushed the door open. "Come on Teef out..."

Dead silence for a moment. He felt like his feet were glued to the floor, his aristocratic face contorting in horror, staring at this ungodly image. Beautiful Tifa lie at the bottom of the tub, her hair surrounding her it would have made her look almost ethereal had her skin not been so horridly grey. He heard the vegetables hit the floor rolling about on the clean white tiles. Blinking slowly he opened his mouth, begging his brain to make some sort of noise. The only thing he could manage..

"OH GODDESS NO!" Finally his body and brain was working together, he was making movements. He was in the tub, one leather-clad leg on each side of her body. He snatched her body from the frigid water, pulling the towel off the rack beside the tub he carried her out onto the floor and placed his fingers to the side of her neck. _Nothing..._ No not like this!

He began CPR. After a few moments he could tell this wasnt working. His mind was screaming _What to do! What to do! _He wrapped her up completely in the towel, trying to atleast warm her up. He had to get to the infirmary fast, he ran out the apartment carrying her not caring about the eyes through the hallway that were on him that didnt matter to him, what mattered was there was still no sign of life from this beautiful angel...Still no pulse.

A/N Hey guys, What do you think? Little bit of a cliffie there. I would really like to see some reviews before I get to typing much more. Just to get everyone's opinion. I know Genesis and Tifa have somewhat of an intimate relationship, but I really intended it to be that way. Dont worry Sephti is still the theme of this story. Thanks to all the readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected

In the middle of the infirmary sat the most poised, proper and vain commander that resided within the walls of the WRO complex, but after taking a look at him, you never would have guessed it. Genesis sat in the most uncomfortable blue velvet chair propped up against a sterile white wall. The smell of disinfectant burning his nostrils. His beautiful auburn tresses and work attire were wet and disheveled. He sat there clutching onto the damp red towel that her body had been gathered in, wringing it occasionally almost trying to will her body back to life. He threw his head back, leaning it against the wall, the last hour of events rolling through his mind like a never ending flip book.

_"Medic!... I need a Medic now!"_

_"Substantial amount of water in the lungs.. no pulse acquired still.."_

_"Do something for her!"_

_"Commander we'll try, but you need to leave.."_

_"...Sephiroth... I need you back home."_

He could hear the pain in his comrade's voice when he had to tell him something had happened to the only woman he loved. He didn't give him details, he just said he was on his way and the call ended. How could of something like this happened. Tifa had entered his life as a friend, but it was more than that now. She was family. The strongest woman he knew was lying in there lifeless, he could only hope she had some fight left somewhere down in her. She had to come back. Had to. He would have gladly laid down his life to protect her, but fate seems to have a sick twisted sense of humor. He was never given the chance. He would glance around every few moments to see a new physician enter the room, and then a few moments later a different one leave the room. How long was he supposed to wait here without any news. What could be taking so damned long! He let his head drop in a shameful manner. Was it is his fault that she was here? He should have never left her. Gods, please dont take her from us. His eyes closed trying to push away all the negative thoughts and images filling his mind, he needed positive things to focus on, isn't that what Angeal is always telling him? _Okay…happy thoughts.._

* * *

_Genesis' head had snapped up at the sound of his office door being opened and closed quickly to reveal a new quest in his business quarters. He let out a chuckle as he saw the lieutenant peering out of the cream blinds adjacent to the large red metal door._

_"Tifa, I wasn't expecting to see you today? What do I owe such a pleasure?" Genesis leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest, what could be causing his new guest to be acting out such crazy antics._

_"Well," She began, eyes still looking through blinds, "lets assume that I'm being hunted."_

_His eyes widened at the thought, "Hunted?"_

_"Mmhmm, I'm afraid Mr. Fair was at the receiving end of a small prank and well here I am."_

_"Well, Miss Lockhart," A thick rich voice began, "I never would have thought you would have been one to pull such devious acts."_

_Tifa jumped at the new voice, that definitely wasn't Gen's voice. She turned around and mentally face palmed herself. Of course, she would actually do something silly and Sephiroth would just have to be in her room of asylum. She should have paid more attention upon entering the room. Her head would drop down shamefully._

_"I apologize for my lack of conduct, General." She kept staring at the particular interesting square of carpet on the floor. Genesis apparently wasn't coming to the rescue on this one._

_Sephiroth stood and placed one hand up in a plactating manner, "On the contrary, I was going to congratulate you. I'm sure Zackary deserved it, his energy is boundless." He held out his hand towards her._

_Tifa brought her eyes back up and looked at the hand before her for a moment, giving a slight nod she reached out and grabbed the leather hand giving a firm shake and a light laugh. "Well thank you then General."_

_"Please, just Sephiroth is fine."_

_She gave a slight nod of her head, "Okay, Sephiroth."_

_ He released his hand from hers and looked over his shoulder to his long time friend. "Genesis I'll see you this evening," He looked back over to Tifa "Miss Lockhart, Good day." He began opened the door and made his exit, Tifa stood her mouth slightly agape watching his duster flow lightly behind him._

_"Uhm..bye?"_

_She stood there until she heard a snicker, snatching her head over in response she walked over to the black chair across from his, plopping down in it hearing the leather of chair squeak against her, she brushed her hair out eyes she let out a huff._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing dear." He couldn't contain his laughter anymore as she continued to give him the evil eye._

_"What is it?!" She was getting frustrated, was she missing something?_

_"Well, not only did you manage to be in a room with him, you actually shook his hand. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last conversation we had pertaining to Sephiroth you still practically had your pitchfork and torch, whats changed?" He looked at her, one auburn brow raised slightly._

_"I had a talk with Angeal."_

_"And?"_

_"He pointed out some..interesting things." She fiddled with her pearl earring for a moment before continuing knowing Genesis wasn't going to give in that easily. "He said If I could find it in my heart to forgive everyone else, why not Sephiroth? As we all had mistakes and sins that needed to be forgiven, I should try it. That holding a grudge with someone who wasn't himself when such acts were committed wasn't going to help or heal anything. So.. I'm trying I suppose."_

_"Well, for once I completely agree with Angeal. Tifa, I know that was the face you saw at many painful moments in your life, but it really wasn't him. I knew Sephiroth before his madness, in fact you know that I hold myself a factor in it all, but you've forgiven me and look how close we are now." He waved his hand emphasizing his point._

_Tifa nodded._

_"So you've already forgiven this monster," He placed his hand on his chest knowing what she would say next._

_"But Genesis, your not a monster." _

_"Neither is he…"_

* * *

Something was shaking him out of his memory. Literally. His blue eyes shot opened at the figured who was apparently yelling at him and shaking him to boot!

"How is she!" Ah, yes the chocobo, he should have figured the news would have traveled through the grapevine to one of his least favorite people in this building. He harshly brushed Cloud's arms away from his body, peering behind him he saw Angeal and Zack as well holding dreary faces.

"How the hell is she?! Tell me something Genesis!" Before Cloud could even react, Genesis had gathered up a handful of his blue sweater and had him thrown against the wall, blue mako fiercely glowing into his own eyes. Merely inches away from his face.

"I don't know! The last time I saw her she was dead! Is that what you want to hear?!"He spat through clenched teeth. Genesis felt his body being pulled away when he snapped his head to the source he saw it was Angeal. "Angeal…"

Zack had Cloud next to him with one arm slung around his shoulders sitting down with him, "Come on man lets sit down. We don't need anyone extra in a hospital bed."

Angeal finally spoke, he had never seen Genesis so distraught. "What's happened Gen?"

Isn't it funny how you can hold yourself together in a crisis, barely, but you can manage to do it. However, if someone comes along and asks a simple question like _what happened_ or _are you okay_, that little thread that was holding you together…snaps.

"'Geal, I was only gone a few minutes!...She was just laying there…She was so cold Angeal! So damned cold!" Genesis had gone into hysterics. Angeal brought him over to the other men and sat down beside him. Cloud covered his face into his gloved hands hearing this news. Not crying just at a loss of what he should do.

"What if I was too late Angeal." Genesis had grabbed the towel once more just looking at it. "What if I was just too late…" He mumbled quietly.

"We have to have faith Gen. That's all we can do at this point." Angeal, always a voice of reason, always in a calming manner.

"Has anyone called..?" Zack spoke up looking at the other men, his voice died off at the end when Genesis had already began nodding.

"He's on the way."

"Lockhart?"

All heads snapped to the doctor who had entered the small waiting area, 4 pairs of mako eyes staring at him intensely.

The doctor slid his glasses back up on his nose, slightly intimidated by the scene as they all stood waiting for him to speak.

"Well how is she?" Genesis was the first to speak letting the towel fall to the floor.

"We've managed to pump the water from her lungs, however she is still in a comatose state im afraid. She's currently still on assisted life support. We wont know if she has brain damage or not until the MRI images come back."

Genesis' head dropped down, he felt Angeal's hand on his back trying to support him. "May we see her?"

"Of course Commander Hewley, we ask that only two at a time go in." At that notion Genesis was already walking past the doctor and into the room.

"Go ahead little buddy," Zack nudged Cloud forward, "We'll go down to the cafeteria, give us a ring if you need us."

Cloud nodded and slowly followed behind Genesis' trail to the door. He didn't like this, he wasn't sure of what to expect on the other side of that door. Even if he did, there was no way he would have been prepared for this scene before him.

She didn't even look like Tifa. She still hadn't gotten much of her color back, but besides that fact there was just so many things hooked to her. Hoses in her mouth, tubes in her nose, all the IVs and leads all running to a plethora of monitors. She didn't look like _his_ Tifa at all. Not the Tifa that held his hand when he got hurt when they were children, not the Tifa falling off of Mount Nibel, not the Tifa who saved him from the lifestream, he couldn't take this. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He watched Genesis pull out that worn out book, slide his duster off at the foot of her bed and pull a chair up closely as possible and began reading _Loveless._ Cloud couldn't stay, he needed to be away from this, alone, he needed to think and he couldn't do that here looking at her in this state. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, then made his way out the door.

Genesis shook his head, "Coward." He didn't feel like he had the strength to look at her like this either, but he couldn't run away. He had to be there for her.

_"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess.."_

**A/N: Okay guys what do you think? Review Review Review! I would love some feedback on how you think the story is going, what do you think is going to happen? I've got the next couple of chapters written, but I dont want to put them up until i see some reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected

Hours had gone by, with little change in room 116 of the infirmary. Genesis had dozed off, still sitting in the chair close to Tifa's bedside. The only sounds being made in the room were that of the monitor's _beeps.  
Beep...beep...beep_

Then, in the middle of silence a disruption was finally made. A blood-curdling scream had made Genesis snap his body straight up after his nap and saw the source of the sound. Tifa had awoken and managed to snatch the tube of out her mouth and was currently pulling off leads frantically. Genesis quickly got out of the chair and sat on her bed placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Tifa! Its okay, your going to be okay. Calm down."

Tifa stopped moving for moment locking eyes with Genesis, her body still trembling.

"Thank the Goddess," Genesis began, "To just to be able to look into your eyes." He shook his head one time, "Your eyes... Tifa, whats wrong with your eyes?"

The doctor made his entrance into the room, being alerted that his patient had awoken by the missing leads on her. "Miss Lockhart, good to have you back."

"What has been done to her?" Genesis had left Tifa's side to confront the doctor. "No one authorized a mako treatment on her!"

_Mako? _Tifa thought, _How strange, why would Genesis think I had a mako treatment._

__"I assure you, no such treatment has been performed. " The doctor replied.

Tifa turned her head to the side looking at the medium sized mirror hanging on the wall. Her eyes were glowing bright red, it was almost as if she was looking into Vincent's eyes. She finally spoke her first words in a soft raspy voice.

"Then whats wrong with me?"

The doctor took a few steps towards her flipping through her patient chart in a manila folder. "Well Miss Lockhart, I have the last of your lab results, and it seems as though we have a theory, Commander if you would kindly give us a few moments?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him." Tifa replied curtly and Genesis moved to sit beside her on the hospital bed, his arms now folded over his chest.

"Well, if you insist, it seems as though you have been receiving doses of mako in your system." The doctor said closing the folder back up.

"That's impossible!" Genesis exclaimed, Tifa's head nodding to agree with him.

"Well," the doctor paused unsure of how to really say this, " If my memory serves me correct, a-a-and not that is any of business, but dont you have relations with General Sephiroth?"

"Yes, but how would that concern this." Tifa answered quietly.

"Well Miss Lockhart your bloodwork came back positive for pregnancy."

Oh, that darn room was spinning again. She sat there for a moment, rolling the doctor's words around in her head a bit. Genesis mouth had dropped open and was actually rendered speechless.

The doctor began to speak once more, " The only sort of reasoning I can come to on this matter is that due to the pregnancy, the fetus' cells contain mako within them , and as the fetus grows so does the dose of mako within your system."

"A baby! Oh Tifa, a baby simply splendid!" Genesis had finally spoke clapping his hands together.

"A baby..?" Tifa spoke softly and moved her hands to her stomach. "But why would pregnancy cause me the symptoms I've been having?"

"Im afraid that this pregnancy is giving you mako poisoning symptoms. You must of had a surge in the growth of the mako cells in your system, causing you to black out in the water. Situations like these are rare, so we have no sound knowledge of what will happen as the pregnancy progresses and I'm afraid with you already so ill-"

"But I feel fine now." Tifa protested at the doctor, she had a feeling of dread wash over her. She didn't like where this was heading.

"Yes, that may be, but the fetus is going to continue to grow, Miss Lockhart my medical advise to you is that you terminate this pregnancy. Im sorry. I'll give you some time to think." The doctor gathered his things and exited the room.

Tifa said nothing. She sat there letting the pool of tears stream down her face. _This isnt how this is supposed to happen, _she thought,_Im supposed to be celebrating. Your not supposed to be told your going to be a mom one minute, then someone take it away from you in the very next second._

Tifa felt arms pull her into a hug, she inhaled that familiar scent of leather again. It took her a moment before she returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Genesis finally spoke.

It was like something inside of her snapped. Tifa gently pushed him away and began sliding the last IV out of her forearm. "For what?"she asked.

"You heard the doctor Tifa, we cant guarantee your well being in all this."

"I didn't ask for a guarantee from anyone Genesis." She was standing away from him, she tossed a look over her shoulder her eyes in full blaze. " I'm not going anywhere and neither is my baby."

* * *

Sephiroth kicked a carrot out of the way as he stood in the empty apartment. Tired and worried didn't begin to describe the state he was in. He had just got back to find that Tifa had been released from the infirmary but she wasn't here, so where was she? Her PHS lied on the counter, so a call would do no good. Maybe a call to Genesis then? He grabbed his PHS from the inside pocked of his leather duster and flipped it open to his ear when he heard the sound of voices coming through the open door.

"Where is she? How could you just let her go on her own after whats happened?!"

"Would you just go away before I loose my cool?!"

"Dammit! Where.."

It was like someone hit the mute button on the conversation. Sephiroth then was able to match faces with the voices. There before him now in his apartment stood Genesis and Cloud.

"Am I too assume that her whereabouts are unknown?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis walked over to the black leather couch and sat down while Cloud remained standing letting his eyes roam over the floor that was wet and had vegetables scattered about.

"Sephiroth.." Genesis began.

"She nearly dies and you let her go off!" Cloud spat angrily.

"This doesn't concern you!" Genesis snarled his hands began to glow angrily alive with magic.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Cloud started advancing towards Genesis when he was blocked by Sephiroth's arm.

"Cloud, I'll alert you of any news when I am informed, till then please excuse yourself." Sephiroth spoke calmly, he wasn't about to have a brawl in the middle of his apartment.

Cloud stood there with his mouth agape for a moment before walking away to leave, "she'd better be alright." With that he slammed the door behind him.

Sephiroth turned to Genesis, "Iwant answers."

"I've none to give." Genesis replied and ran a gloved hand down his face.

"Start at the the beginning then." Sephiroth sat in the recliner across from him.

"We thought she had the flu, I left to go to the market and then when I returned," Genesis paused feeling the wet sensation prickling at his eyes, that terrible image would be forever burned into his memory.

"She was submerged in water," he paused once more to look over at Sephiroth, if was possible for his comrade to become any paler. He had.

"What did the doctor say?" Where the only words Sephiroth asked.

However, Genesis remained quiet.

"Genesis!" Sephiroth barked at him, he felt like he was hanging on a by a thread.

"Look I cant.." Genesis was cut off when his PHS came to life, he flipped it open. "Angeal?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the recliner. _How infuriating._He thought. The woman he loved almost died today and now is currently missing. Sephiroth's head began to throb.

"Fifth floor of the infirmary.." was all Sephiroth heard.

"Im sorry Genesis, what did you say?"

Genesis stood, "I said Tifa is on the fifth floor of the infirmary.

* * *

Tifa held her head against the large glass of the window, looking down into the nursery. She had acquired a standard issue of white scrubs from the infirmary to leave in, her eyes covered in black sunglasses, letting her hair fall down around her face. She looked over the newborn infants, adoring each little bundle of joy. There was some wrapped in blue fleece blankets and others were wrapped in pink. She found that her hand resting on her stomach once more. _That doctor had some nerve_ She thought. She would have this baby, or die trying. Removing her hand she placed them both on the banister in front of the window letting out a sigh, resuming her adoration of the small miracles.

"Tifa?"

Tifa turned her body around slowly, Sephiroth was standing there wearing a very distraught face. There behind him stood her guardian angel-Genesis. Her eyes went back to Sephiroth and she graced him with a small smile.

"Hey there." Tifa didn't hardly have the time to get the words out of her mouth before she found herself in his strong arms.

"I'm so glad your alright. You gave me quite a scare " Sephiroth whispered into her ear, his gloved hand came up behind her head, stroking her dark tresses.

"I'm quite fine." Tifa replied to him, laying her head on his chest for a moment. _Sephiroth..scared?_

__"What are you doing up here? You should be home resting." He pulled away from her a little, giving her look over.

"I'm fine Sephiroth."

"Really now? Sunglasses at 2 a.m.?" Sephiroth said as he pulled the shades off her her face, revealing closed eyes.

"I need to tell you something." Tifa told him still keeping her eyes closed.

"Well it can wait till we get home, you never told me why you were on the labor and delivery floor. Why wont you look at me? Is your head bothering you?" Sephiroth spoke to her as he tried to get her to open her eyes.

_So many questions.._ Tifa thought. She turned away from him and shot a look over to Genesis, who only shook his head no.

"Traitor," Tifa mumbled.

"Tifa?" Sephiroth pulled on her wrist to make her face him and when Tifa finally turned around he was met with bright crimson eyes. Sephiroth took a small step back from her speechless.

"Like I said, I need to tell you something Seph." She looked back over to the nursery, she heard Genesis come up on her flank. _Always there.._

"I don't understand." Was all Sephiroth could manage to get out at the moment.

"I.." Tifa began and then stopped. Genesis nudged her and she nodded.

"Will someone give me some damn answers!" Sephiroth had been patient a very long time. He was patient the whole ride back from North Corel, he was patient arriving at his quarters to find that Tifa had gone missing, he had no patience left to give. It had been a very very long day.

"I'm pregnant." was all tifa said.

**A/N Hey guys! Wow my heart is so warm and fuzzy from those awesome reviews. Thank you so much. A big thank you to Amaranthos who is my favorite author, I was on cloud 9 reading your reviews. I felt very honored. And another big thanks to Auktober for being my Beta! Woo hoo! Shes gonna be super duper sweet and help me clean these chatpers up for you guys. Ill update soon, stay tuned!**

***Sephy plushies for all!***


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected

Sephiroth closed the black bedroom door behind him. He had just gotten Tifa tucked in and she was sleeping peacefully. He walked down the hallway into the living room area to see that Genesis had sat down on the couch with two Corel Ale beers, offering him one of them.

"Thank you." Sephiroth popped off the top and sat back down in his recliner, the chair squealed in slight protest at the added weight.

"Your welcome, I figured you could use one." Genesis replied, then took a swig of his own beer.

"No, I mean thank you for everything. I would have lost her today had it not been for you Genesis."

"Well, you know that I hold our Lieutenant close to my own. She is like a sister to me." Genesis said softly.

"What a day, me a father? I figured it was impossible… Its unreal." Sephiroth looked over at Genesis who said nothing now, but was just picking at the label of his beverage. He decided to speak once more.

"Genesis, I know you, by now you would have hailed a parade in celebration. There is something she's not telling me, isnt't there?"

Genesis could only muster up a look of sympathy for his friend then nod his head once.

"What is it?" Sephiroth couldn't believe he had to go through these series of questions again.

Genesis placed the empty beer bottle on the creamcolored carpet and ran his hands through his mess of hair before speaking, "Tifa left the infirmary without anyone because the doctor suggested she terminate the pregnancy."

"What?" It looked like the day wasn't done playing tricks on the poor General.

Genesis continued, "the doctor said that with her being this ill, this early on within in the pregnancy, her body may not withstand the whole pregnancy. Tifa was of course of upset, she told me she wouldn't do and left.

"Why! Why would she endanger herself again, after I almost lost her today? This is absurd." Sephiroth chugged the rest of his beer after his comment. He stood up and went down the hallway, he opened the door and leaned into the door frame, Tifa was curled up in a ball on his side of the bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach. He turned his head to the side when he felt Genesis' hand rest on his shoulder.

"Seph, you have to realize how hard this is for her too. Tifa now carries a piece of you, her, and the love you share growing inside of her. I admit, I was angry with her decision in the beginning as well," Genesis paused for moment to let his eyes slide from Sephiroth to Tifa's sleeping form. "but in the end, no one has the right to ask her to do that. If you do, you know she'll fight you to the end."

"But I cant… what if..Genesis what do I do?"

"I know you'll make the right decision." With that Genesis gave his friend a squeeze on the shoulder and made his way towards the door.

"Oh now you leave?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Of course. I have cigars to order." Genesis flashed him a smile over his shoulder after his parting words and left the apartment.

Sephiroth let out a sigh and entered the bedroom. He stripped his attire off down to his black boxers and slid in the bed behind Tifa, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his forehead into the nook of her neck and shoulder.

"Good night my love." He let his fingers dance lightly down her belly. "Good night little one."

Tifa rolled over in the large bed, sliding her hand up the sheets beside her to find just that-sheets. She opened her eyes and scanned the room for a moment. Finding nothing but the furniture she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and a small spell of dizziness hit her.

"Easy does it Teef." She talked to herself, placing a hand on the cream wall for balance.

A moment later, the spell had resided and she slowly made her way into the living room clad in her black tee shirt and red pajama bottoms. Sephiroth sat on the couch wearing a white tee shirt and black pants, he was reading a book, and surrounded by several more. He took the notice to lift his eyes from his reading material when he heard her enter.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" He asked as he watched her lay down on the couch beside him, her head rested on his shoulder and her legs dangled off of the arm of the furniture.

"Top-notch." She covered her mouth stifling a yawn after replying to him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Tifa looked up at him.

"Good to hear love." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tifa reached her arm out to the side and grabbed the book from him lap. _What to Expect When Your Expecting._ She looked at him with a dark brow raised over still bright red eyes.

"I figured, some research would be appropriate." He acknowledged her silent question and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh." Tifa's eyes fell back down to her stomach with a sad look.

"What is it?" He asked her quietly resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Tifa sighed before replying, "There are some other things we should probably discuss." She then shut her eyes tightly, already feeling the threat of tears already.

"I believe I have been brought up to speed on the matters, you are carrying our child, yes?"

_Our child.._Tifa's mind relished those words. "Yes, but there may be- " Her words were silenced when Sephiroth slid his hand up to her mouth and placed a single finger over her lips.

"I am aware." Is all Sephiroth said, then let his finger fall.

"Genesis told you didn't he?"

"Yes. I must admit to you Tifa, I have never had more conflicting emotions in my life." Sephiroth took a moment to lace his fingers with hers and rest them on her stomach. "I was told that I may lose the love of my life, then told I was to become a father, then shortly after I was told that by becoming a father I still may lose her."

"But there is no reason to feel that way Seph, I know everything is going to be okay." Tifa looked up at him once more, tears escaping the corners of her eyes. "Please don't ask me to do it Sephiroth, please just trust me!" She broke down in sobs and fell into his lap.

He placed his hand under her chin lifting her face to meet his. "Now, that's quite enough." Then he took he free hand and wiped the tears away. " I could never ask you to do that Tifa. I don't like the risks that are involved with this. Its all out of my control and that scares me, but I could never ask you do to such a monstrous thing." He finally let a smile grace his features.

Tifa let the words sink in and threw her arms around his neck. "You mean it Seph! Oh thankyou! Thank you! " She started kissing his entire face excitedly.

Sephiroth let out a chuckle and finally captured her lips against his. It had been way to long. He wrapped his arms around her letting her slid completely onto his lap, resting one leg on each side of him. He broke the kiss off after a moment, "there are some rules to be followed though."

"Anything, just name it." Tifa rested her forehead against his now, wearing a grin from ear to ear.

"No more missions, you'll be eating a lot heathlier, no more sparring either." Sephiroth laid out the terms in a firm voice.

"You'll have no insubordination from me General, or should I say..daddy?" She nuzzled the tip of her nose against his.

"Daddy has a nice ring to it." Sephiroth smiled once more, one of those rare smiles only reserved for Tifa. She had brought so much joy and meaning into his life, and now they would be adding another member to their family.

Tifa slid off his lap and pulled her shirt up to reveal her pale abdomen, letting her eyes rest there as well, "You hear that little one? Were gonna be a family." She looked at Sephiroth after speaking those words to watch his reaction.

Sephiroth leaned towards her and placed his soft lips to her stomach. "Yes, a family."

Tifa was going to have a sweet bundle of joy with the man she loved. Even though there may be some _minor issues_ as she would like to call them, she couldn't be more thrilled. This was a new chapter in their lives. She cupped the side of Sephiroth's face with her hand.

"I love you Seph."

"But I will always love you more." Came the sweet words from his lips.

**A/N: Alright, So I couldn't help but to post this next chapter rather quickly. We needed some Sephti fluff in here somewhere. Not big amount for just enough for our favorite General. If you guys haven't noticed by the amount of Genesis in this story, I absolutely love writing him. So he will be a strong constant in this story, there will be other characters coming up in the following chapters. So If you want to see a specific character let me know. As always reviews help me to push out the updates fast. Thanks!**


End file.
